


2018百生賀

by WindWen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 粉絲與戀人的差異是......？





	2018百生賀

**Author's Note:**

> # 百萬百交往前提  
# 不知該從何防雷起，只好在各種意義上先為可能的雷點道歉  
# 總之，祝永遠帥氣可愛的百君生日快樂！

百並不知道事情是怎麼進展到這一步的。

今天下午萬理發了訊息約他晚上一起慶祝生日順便喝個酒，百想著最近他們彼此都忙錄的幾乎沒有時間相處，迅速便接受了對方的邀約。

他還記得自己走進酒吧，兩個人喝了幾杯便回到他們共同的家中吃蛋糕，百隱約印象他們好像又開了幾罐啤酒。

⋯⋯再來呢？百看著眼前不知道何時已經全身赤裸的萬理，忍不住咽了口口水。

其實他們交往也一陣子了彼此也都是成年人，照理說該做的不該做的都該做過一輪，但不知為何就是硬生生沒做到最後一步。

但百知道一部份的原因在於自己，能跟自己這麼多年來的偶像在一起早就已經突破自己的最大幻想，要是再做那件事，百相信自己肯定會在第一時間爆炸。

對於此事萬理雖然無奈但也無能為力，只能等待百早日真正接受自己的新身分。

然而現在⋯⋯所以到底是怎麼變成這個樣子的？百甩甩頭，酒精似乎又起了效果，他感覺眼前的世界有些不真實、模模糊糊的。

「百？」萬理的聲音從旁邊傳來，他轉過頭看去，對方撐著頭朝向他，靛藍色的長髮已然披散下來，些許髮絲散落在胸前，半遮半掩著後方白淨肌膚上的兩點。

百又吞了口口水，他感覺自己的臉像是燒起來一般的熱，然後熱度一路向下延伸，百不用看也知道自己早起了反應。

萬理大概也是醉的不清，朝著他露出了個足以傾倒眾生的笑容——至少百敢保證絕對足以傾倒他。

「勃起了喔，百。」一時被那個笑容晃暈了眼，百竟沒注意到萬理的手在不知不覺中已經伸到了他的下身。

不曾被他人碰觸過的性器現在已經在自己偶像兼戀人的手上完全挺立，百看著那個畫面，頓時腦袋一片空白僵在了原地。

萬理輕笑了起來，延著鎖骨一路向下親吻，最後停在鼠蹊部的位置，百可以清楚的感受到萬理呼吸間氣流接觸到皮膚帶起的每一陣顫抖。

「萬萬萬萬⋯⋯桑！？」發現對方竟然還親吻上他的下身，百慌張的連聲音都變了個調。

「叫錯了喔，不是說不需要加敬語嗎？」萬理說著，張嘴含住了百的分身。

性器突然被什麼溫熱而濕潤的東西包圍令百忍不住睜開了因為有點羞恥而閉上的雙眼。長髮男子半趴伏著，曾經唱出他最喜歡的音樂的嘴被百的陰莖佔滿，只能從喉嚨發出幾聲悶吭。

百難以形容自己現在的心情，與其說是興奮，他感覺說自己大腦當機還比較精確些。他按著萬理的肩膀，肌肉繃的死緊。

另一個人還不嫌自己不夠罪惡，伸出舌頭往頂端的小孔探去。如果要描述的話，百會說自己就是隻被擺在解剖台上的青蛙，還要被人拿兩個金屬極碰一下。

「放輕鬆點，這麼緊張做甚麼，又不會吃了你。」喝醉的萬理似乎比起平時更加惡劣，節骨分明的手再次覆了上去，不輕不重的揉弄著，「還是⋯⋯百不喜歡我，才不想要我做這種事？」

「不不不不不絕對沒有！百百最喜歡萬桑了！」完全陷入萬理圈套中的人慌亂地擺手。

「那⋯⋯先叫一聲萬理看看？」萬理附到百的耳邊，牙齒輕咬著對方的耳垂，還吹了一口氣。

百想著，不僅要醉了，心臟還快要停掉了。

一連做了好幾個深呼吸還是無法冷靜下來——畢竟有一隻不甚合群的手一直在他身下胡作非為——百只好用有些顫抖的聲音呼喚戀人的名字，「萬、萬理⋯⋯？」

「乖孩子。」萬理曖昧的舔舐著百的耳廓，聲音像是梅菲斯特的低喃，「下次能不用那麼不確定的語氣就更好了呢。」

「再來呢？百想做什麼？今天是百的生日，所以要做什麼都可以喔。」惡魔繼續拿著誘餌在百的面晃動，百不禁一陣口乾舌燥，又陷入了好幾秒的空白。

當意識再次回到百的腦中時，百發現自己已經將萬理壓在身下，兩隻手臂撐在床的兩側。

「咿——」百發出小動物一般的哀鳴，就想起身，結果卻被對方扯了一把，直接壓到萬理身上。滾燙的肌膚徹底貼合到一塊，百完全可以用自己的大腿肌感受到對方分身的形狀。

世界被一時湧出的過多煩雜資訊佔滿，每一次的呼吸間皆是萬理常用的洗髮精的香味，百說不出確切是什麼，但是是一種非常溫柔的香氣，就像是萬理本人一樣。

然後這個人現在就在他身下，這個成熟而耀眼的男人褪下了所有的偽裝和驕傲，帶著笑的看著他。

——這是他的。

——大神萬理是屬於春原百瀨的。

百急促的低喘一聲，然後固定住萬理的頭吻了上去，舌尖長驅直入，一氣呵成的進攻到對方口中，纏上了對方的舌。

模糊的水聲在室內響起，由於位於安靜的室內而被明顯的放大。百伸手和萬理十指相扣，他和萬理早就沒有什麼好脫的了，但身上的溫度卻還在節節攀升，炙熱的彷彿仰躺在撒哈拉沙漠之上。

天，撒哈拉沙漠，這形容也未免太過沒有情調，百忍不在心中吐槽腦中浮現的比喻。

不過⋯⋯大神萬理是撒哈拉沙漠又總感覺真像那麼一回事，他想。

現在他終於放棄繼續蹂躪彼此的嘴唇了，改成唇齒並用的在萬理身上的每一吋肌膚留下巡禮後的痕跡，當他含上胸前的一點時，百感受到身下的人明顯的震了一下。

像是要報復剛剛萬理惡劣的行為一般，百用牙齒磨碾著那一處，萬理繃緊了脊背，頗有些不甘示弱意味的將彼此的性器並排著包進掌中。

「萬、萬桑⋯⋯」百微微喘息著，意識再次模糊了起來，所有的神經似乎都聚集到下半身，指腹搓揉過的地方越發的脹痛。

就在百覺得自己下一秒就要達到高潮時，萬理突然放開了手。

這種吊在半空中的感覺實在不好受，百忍不住望了萬理一眼，看見對方撐起上半身從床頭櫃抓了甚麼下來。

「會用嗎？」萬理問，將東西交給百。

百低頭一看，是潤滑液。

忽然間，剛剛因為酒精消失的羞恥感又全部湧了上來，他一個沒握穩，險些將那個管狀物弄掉。

「嗯？這樣啊，那需要教你嗎？」萬理說著，將潤滑劑的蓋子打開，兩個人的手很快都變得滑膩膩的。

「不不不不不用了！」百快速地搖頭，雖然這個提議聽起來非常的誘人，但他實在完全沒辦法想像事情將會變得多麼複雜。

重新將萬理壓在床上親吻著，百的一隻手伸到了對方的穴口處試探的按壓著，因為潤滑液的關係第一根手指很輕易的便探了進去，百感受到底下的人在一瞬間繃緊了身子，呼吸停滯了那麼一刻。

這樣的反應讓百認知到萬理也不是真的像他表現出來那麼的游刃有餘，心中的緊張感也降低了不少，也終於有心思觀察起對方的表情。

在第二根手指也伸進對方體內時，萬理姣好的眉毛蹙了起來，臉頰隱約浮起了一層紅暈。百感受著自己的指尖被炙熱的軟肉包裹著，微微彎起手指的刮過穴壁，帶起了萬理小幅度的顫抖，而稍微偏過去的那點，則帶起了對方身體劇烈的痙攣。

「哈⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」聽見萬理難以抑制的低吟，百才發現萬理不知在何時已經射了出來，他吻上對方那在高潮後有些失神的青空色眼眸，將眼角生理性的淚水舐去。

「萬桑，我要進去了喔。」百如此宣告著，抽出手指，改以分身抵上了那個正微微張闔著的穴口。

畢竟是第一次，即使準備做的再充足，那個天生就不是為了這個目的的位置要完全容納下成年男性的性器本來便是困難的，百抿著唇，努力克制著自己不要因一時衝動便傷到了對方。

然而就算如此，窄小的穴口仍是被撐到了最大，通道處的肌肉緊緊的箍住那個試圖闖入的不速之客。

「萬桑，放鬆一點。」百親吻對方的後頸，希望能緩解對方的情緒。

萬理此時也不好受，被人侵入的感覺實在太過明顯，尤其當百為了他又放慢了速度時，他基本上可以感受到自己身體內部的皺折彷彿正在被一層層的撐平。說實在萬理倒寧願百直接進來，現在這種動作像是沒有盡頭一般，每一個感官都被無限的放大。

他低喘了一口氣，忍不住將頭埋進了枕頭裡，他總不好跟百說要他快一些。

終於百全進了去，他一面親吻著萬理的頭髮一面緩慢的抽插了起來。

萬理的內部仍然很緊，百也不急著動，小幅度的尋找著對方的敏感點。

在記憶處打轉了一會，百感受到萬理忽然瑟縮了一下，他很快便意識到自己找對了地方。

於是他對準那個地方廝磨了起來，萬理發出了低鳴，卻因為臉埋在枕頭中而顯得更像嗚咽一些。百不知道自己是怎麼了，或許是狂犬性格被激發了還是其他原因，但當他聽見萬理發出的聲音時，感受到的是更深的渴求與滿足兩種混雜而矛盾的心情。

「萬桑⋯⋯裡面好緊⋯⋯」百彷彿喟嘆一般的說著，手用力的環住對方精瘦的腰部。

「嗯、哈⋯⋯」萬理半瞇著眼承受後方連綿不絕的攻勢，酒精的影響似乎在此時發揮了效用，所有的思緒都像是蒙上了一層紗、或者是網路不穩的線路，連要做出反應都有困難。

百現在覺得自己又回到那片撒哈拉沙漠上了，原本冰涼的潤滑液早就被彼此身上的溫度弄得滾燙，百緊貼在萬理的背部，卻怎麼也放不開這個使空氣也跟著沸騰的罪魁禍首。

「可以的，百，我沒問題的。」或許是感受到身上的人仍舊在強忍著，萬理努力的放鬆自己，一面輕聲說道：「說過了的，因為今天是百的生日，所以百要做什麼都可以喔。」

這句話像是某種解除封印的咒語，百的眼神暗了暗，確認萬理確實已經足夠敞開身體，頓時便加大了操幹的動作。

撒哈拉沙漠大概是颳起了暴風雨，百的性器在穴口快速的進出，透明的潤滑液因為這樣的動作而產生了泡沫，淫靡的噗哧聲不顧人意願的竄入耳中，也不知身上泛起的紅暈究竟是躁熱還是害臊。

萬理此時是真的說不出一句完整的話語了，張嘴也只吐的出零碎的字詞和無意義的低吟，百將他們的位置換成側躺，一隻手伸到萬理身前握住那個雖然許久沒有被關照到，仍然挺立著的小萬理。

配合著後面動作的節奏，百上下撫弄了起來，果不其然又帶起了對方一陣的顫抖，連同後穴的開口也收縮了一下。他輕笑一聲，繼續在萬理身上耕耘著，黏滑的液體將他們彼此間弄得一蹋糊塗。

太過泥濘不堪了，百想，現在是亞馬遜叢林了，然後床是一片溫熱潮濕的沼澤地。他半瞇著眼，感受到萬理已經快達到極限，身子有些僵直。

舌尖溫柔的舔弄著戀人的後頸，下半身卻毫不留情地繼續往更深處探去。百扣住萬理的腰部不讓他掙脫，然後兩人一起釋放出來。

「百百是全世界最幸福的人了⋯⋯」還有些捨不得抽出，百靠在萬理背上，滿足的嘆息。

「恩，我也是喔。」萬理說，語氣中帶著笑意。

「所以再說一次吧，生日快樂，百瀨。謝謝你與我相會，能夠遇見你真的太好了。」


End file.
